Banished
by whitedeathangel03
Summary: Sakura's clan has been banished from Konoha centuries before she was born. Now she must try to figure out why, and she gets the perfect chance since she's been banished


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sakura: 16 (turning 17)**

**Strongest of her clan, is able to contact her 'spirit' and shift shape**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Youngest son of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku**

**Itachi: 20**

**Did not murder his clan, heir to the clan**

**Neji: 18**

**Byakugan user, branch family of the Hyuuga's**

**Tenten: 18**

**Weapons mistress**

**Hinata: 16 (turning 17)**

**Byakugan user, declined positioned as Heiress**

**Ino: 17**

**Very annoying, can use mind transferring jutsu**

**Naruto: 17**

**Container of the Kyuubi**

**Shikamaru: 17**

**Lazy genius, IQ over 200, can use shadow possession**

**Hey everybody! This is going to be my second story for Naruto! Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R**

She was running. She was running _fast._ Right now she was running from her own people. Her father, mother, cousin, and just about everyone else from her small village.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was sitting on her balcony ledge, looking out at the farmlands that the Haruno clan owned. _

_She lived in a small village, the only one occupying Demon country. She was the only child that her parents had. She was the sole Heiress to her clan. _

_Most of Demon Country is farmland. Sakura always wondered what it would be like to travel away from home, and see other things. From bedtime stories, she heard about a thing called the sea, with waters so vast you couldn't see to the other side. From the scarier stories she heard from her child hood, she learned about how her clan was banished from a peaceful place called Konoha._

_As Sakura was busy reminiscing, she didn't notice that her cousin Sai was walking up to the front door from the court yard._

_She finally looked down just in time to see him knock on the front door. She had to hurry downstairs, the old fashioned way. Her __Otou__-san __andOkaa__-san never liked her using her 'gift' as they called it unless necessary. _

_She opened the door, and greeted him. They went to their normal sparing place, and started with their warm ups. Then, they began to lightly spar._

_As time went on, it got darker, and __Sai's__ attacks were continuously getting stronger and faster. _

_"Sai!__ What are you doing?" Sakura asked. '__**Damn. He got me to use my chakra on earlier attacks I made against him!' **__she thought._

_"__Heh__ Do you __realize,__ that with you out of the way, your father would make me the heir to the kingdom, instead of you? He also fully agrees with my decision of 'disposing' of you. Along with half of the villagers of course." He said with a smirk on his face._

_Suddenly, a bunch of weapons came __hurtiling__ at her from all __directions .__ Almost all of the __villeragers__ came at her with weapons in their hands. '__**why**__** are they doing this?' **__she asked herself. _

**Sakura! Run you idiot!**** Don't let them catch us! Her inner screamed at her.**

_As she started dodging, she noticed that she was increasingly becoming tired. __**'**__**Dammit**__**! Why are they doing this? I would just give Sai the throne if that's what they really wanted!' **__She then decided that the only way to escape was to run. She turned around and fled. But they were still chasing her. _

End Flashback

Sakura had just passed a desert. Now she was moving into a forest like place. She stopped to rest for a moment, and decided to change into her animal form; it only took about a second. Now, where a pink haired teenager once stood, was a magnificent white tiger. From head to tail, she's 30 feet long, and15 feet high. From shoulder to shoulder, she was about 5 feet. Her face was completely white, except for black lines that shaped into a cherry blossom petal. The other black stripes were in various shapes also.

Stretching in a cat like manner, she slowly began her journey once again. She had figured out that her so called family had stopped chasing her once she was halfway through the desert.

After about an hour of walking, she came to a lake, and decided to jump in. She swam to the other side where she shook off, and continued. She stopped when she heard movement in the bushes.

She growled low, and menacingly. Out of the bushes came 8 figures. They were all baldly injured. Some of them were even carrying others. They immediately stopped and tensed once they saw her. She cautiously paced forward, but halted and growled again when they brought out their weapons.

**Amazing.**** Even when they are out of energy, they are still willing to fight.** Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner.

One of the less injured ones approached her, taking of their mouse like mask. Once she did this, her hood also fell away. There were now to moon like orbs starring back at her. As the girl came nearer, she stretched out her hand, silently asking permission.

"Hinata-chan! Don't touch it. We don't know what it is!" Screamed a frantic voice. But the girl didn't listen. Sakura slowly bent her head down so that the girl could touch her. Immediately after, Sakura sent some chakra into her body, realizing the damage was far worse than she thought. She had severe internal bleeding.

She collapsed. The only thing holding her up was the massive head she was leaning on. Sakura inwardly sighed. She brought her head back up with the girl on it. After making sure she wasn't going to fall, she turned back toward the other people.

"Give her back you stupid beast!" the same one as before yelled.

**Jeez. We help them and this ****Is**** what we get? ****Ungrateful bastards.**

_**How would you feel if a giant tiger picked up a teammate?**_

**Good point but still…**

_**Yea, I know.**_

She walked up to the one on the end. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair. Her mask was on the side of her face, and it looked to be a boar. She also looked like she was the least injured. Sakura kneeled down, signaling her to get on. She could tell that these were the only two females in the group, and at the moment she didn't exactly trust males. Once they were both on, I heard the blonde talking to the rest of the guys in the group.

"I don't think it's going to hurt us. Let's get back to Konoha." She told them.

_**Didn't she just say Konoha? She asked her inner.**_

**Yep! Now we get to figure everything out while we're there! We are going there, right?**

_**Yes. Now go away so I can concentrate.**_

They were traveling quite slowly due to all of the injuries that they had sustained. She could feel the life force of the first girl slowly fading.

_**Damn. I have to let the blonde know about me or the other will die.**_

Jumping high in the air, surprising both the people now on the ground and the conscious one on her back, Sakura turned her head to the blonde, and said, "Hi… um this is probably really weird for you, but your friend here is dying and we need to get her home as soon as possible." The blonde just nodded dumbly, while looking a little scared. "Oh yah, don't tell your friends about this, okay?" Again another nod. Sakura landed as if she was taking another step.

"I'm going on a head! Hinata is dying and she needs urgent care!"

After that, the tiger took off at full speed, which was very fast. They ended up in front of the Konoha gates 20 minutes later.

In front of them stood a person wearing a white cloak, with a hat on.

"Hokage-sama! Hinata needs help! She's dying!" the blonde said.

"Calm down Ino" the Hokage said. "Now let me see… Ino! Get away from the animal! NOW!"

_**All she did was look at me and it scared her.**_

"But Hokage-sama, it helped me save Hinata."

"I don't care! Get Hinata away from it! It's part of the Haruno Clan. I thought they were already long gone. But I guess I was wrong."

**I know that it wasn't a very long chapter, but I ****kinda**** had a ****writers**** block at the end. **

**I'm still writing my other story as well. There won't be as many updates, since it's harder to find time to right it. **

**Also, I have no idea who I should pair Sakura with. Should it ****be:**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**I'm only ****doin**** those four since Naruto is with Hinata, and Shikamaru is with Ino. **

**Plz**** review!!!!**

**Angel**


End file.
